


Can I Keep You?

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy could really use a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobutsiriuslywhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/gifts).



Darcy set the tablet down on the edge of the counter with a muffled click and closed her eyes. She could feel the beginnings of a headache pressing in on her. That prompted a fleeting thought about that episode of Star Trek where Picard's headache was so abnormally out of place because stress like that wasn't a thing anymore.

Well, this wasn't the Enterprise, this was the middle of Manhattan, and her head felt like it wanted to implode.

She raised a hand and pressed her fingers hard into the knotted muscles at the back of her neck. The pain seemed to ease a little bit, but she knew as soon as she stopped, the pain would surge back. There was a bottle of painkillers in the top drawer of her desk in her office, but that was in her office and not only was she nowhere near there, she had no plans to be near there for a while yet.

It was just everything. In addition to all of her normal stuff as a PR goddess, she was also the Avengers' unofficial manager. And she liked her job, both of them, and the Avengers were awesome, but it was just a _lot_. She couldn't remember the last time she'd actually taken a day off.

Maybe she needed a vacation. She made a face. Yeah, like that was happening. She knew enough about herself to know better. She'd take her tablet with her, the very tablet that was sitting on the edge of the counter, and she'd end up working anyway.

The sudden touch on her arm startled her. She hadn't heard anyone walk up to her across the hard vinyl floor. Her eyes flew open, her hand moving into a more defensive position. She relaxed when she saw who it was, her shoulders easing down from where she'd drawn them up around her ears. It was Bucky.

Bucky had moved in not too long ago. He was Steve's BFF since forever, and apparently he'd undergone some serious brain scrambling with Hydra. But Tony had some kind of BARF thing that was helping him process or whatever. And he was a nice enough guy.

She put a smile on her face. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He looked from her to her tablet, then back again. He didn't seem to miss much, probably a leftover habit from being a super secret assassin. “Headache?”

“Yeah. I've got some Advil down in my office, I'll get some soon.” She gestured vaguely towards where here office was located floors beneath them.

She got the impression he didn't believe her, his blue eyes seemed to see right through her. But he didn't contradict her. Instead he reached past her, picking up the tablet off the counter and offering it to her.

Darcy took it, glancing down at it before focusing on him again. “By the way... Anything you need while I have you here?”

“Nope.” He moved around her, walking into the main part of the kitchen.

She stared after him for a moment, then turned and headed out towards the hall. She was actually here to track down Thor, and he never carried a phone.

Thor was in the gym, because of course he was. He and Steve were working on some sort of tactics, because of course they were. You know, good for them, but... “We should put a tracker on you,” she told him.

Steve gave Thor a hearty thump on the shoulder. “I think Tony already has.”

Yeah, that wouldn't surprise her. She just needed to get the tracking frequency.

She got his signature, then turned and left the gym. Maybe... Maybe now she could get back to her office. There was a bottle of Advil with her name on it, and maybe she'd be lucky enough to still have some coffee left in the coffee pot.

When she stepped outside into the hall, Bucky was standing there, almost like he was waiting for her. “Hey.”

“Hey.” His eyes flicked up to the gym doors as it closed. She was actually a little surprised he wasn't in there, but whatever. It wasn't like she kept track of his workout schedule or anything.

His gaze came back to her face. “Can I borrow you for a second?” His lips curled up into a boyish smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Um... Yeah, of course.” This would probably just take a minute or something, and then she could get back to her office. “What's up?”

He didn't really answer, just started moving towards the elevator. He walked so damn quietly.

“Okay, if we're getting a tracker for Thor, we're getting a bell for you. Hang it around your neck.” She fell in step beside him.

“Meow.” He hit the button going _up_.

The elevator was still there, because the doors slid open automatically. They went inside, and Bucky pressed the button for the residential floor where they all lived. She'd ended up there too, it was just more convenient when they needed to assemble and she had to figure out something for the press.

“God, I'm glad Tony didn't put elevator music in these,” she muttered as the elevator glided smoothly upwards.

Bucky looked a question at her, and Darcy shook her head. “Remind me to show you the elevator music version of the Imperial March later.”

He studied her for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Star... Wars?”

“You're good. Took Steve a little longer to tell all the Stars apart.”

The elevator dinged before the doors swished open. They walked out to the main lounge area, and Bucky gestured to the couch. “Have a seat.”

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but she cross the room to sit down on the couch. She loved the couch. It was big and fluffy, and every time she sat in it, it felt like it was trying to eat her. This time was no exception. She leaned back against the cushion, and she thought she'd never get up again. That didn't sound so bad, actually.

He moved off into the kitchen, and in just a couple of minutes a hand extended down on either side of her, a steaming cup of coffee in one and a bottle of Advil in the other.

She took them. A quick sip told her that her coffee was fixed exactly the way she liked it. “Thanks.” Yeah, he was big on details. “Wait, is this my bottle of Advil? Did you break into my office?”

He didn't answer, not really, but his hands settled on her shoulders. Okay, and apparently Bucky was the king of backrubs. Like, it hurt, but she could feel the tension in her muscles easing around his touch.

“Holy fuck, can I keep you?” Her eyes closed and she had to stop herself from letting out a long moan.

“Dunno, what's in it for me?” She hardly ever heard that teasing tone from him, but she couldn't help but like it.

 


End file.
